Hermione's Missing!
by alyshaaaa
Summary: Hermione's missing, death is coming, and Harry and Hermione a future couple? Rating is subject to change R&R please
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

Voldemort dashed down the corridor and out the door with Hermione is his clutches. Harry awoke to his scar burning and a wretched yell, he sensed trouble. He then woke up Ron. Harry and Ron rushed out of their dorm and into the Common Room. They both scanned their eyes around the room looking for trouble. "I think Voldemort is in Hogworts, Ron" Harry said to Ron. Meanwhile Professor Dumbledore awoke to Hermione's shriek. Dumbledore was now investigating the dormitories. He went to Gryffindor girl's dormitories first. He found out that Hermione was missing. Dumbledore went into Gryffindor's Common Room and stumbled upon Harry and Ron. "Harry and Ron, I'm afraid to report some bad news. Hermione has gone missing," reported Dumbledore. Harry and Ron looked at each other and put the pieces of the puzzle together. "Professor Dumbledore, the reason Ron and I are awake at this hour is because I heard a yell. My scar was burning as well. Now, Hermione is missing. Maybe, Voldemort took Hermione!" yelled to Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore rushed out the door, into the corridor and……………


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
...took out his wand and pointed it at his throat and shouted, "Sonorus!" As his voice rang through the corridors he ordered, "All teachers please report to corridor A, all teaches to corridor A!" Professor Dumbledore's staggering voice disturbed the moving silence in the all the corridors and common rooms. Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape arrived first followed by Professor Sprout and Professor Mc Gonagall. "Hermione's missing, Harry's scar is burning so, I believe Voldemort took Hermione!" Dumbledore blurted out against the deep and heavy silence as all the professors waited to hear him. How, why, what, who, when, where? Questions bellowed from all of the Professors, which broke the chain of silence. "Shh, be quiet. Please don't alarm the other students. I can't answer any of your questions yet. I'm scared that Voldemort might make snatching students up a regular routine." Professor Dumbledore cast a spell that made an invisible force field around Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore made search parties to find Hermione. The first group was made up of Professor Dumbledore, Professor Sprout, and Madame Pomfrey. The second group was made up of Professor Flitwick, Professor Snape, and Professor Mc Gonagall. The third group was made up of Madame Pince, Madame Hooch, and the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Sumpter. They searched all of Hogwarts, in every nook and cranny. No sign of Voldemort. The time all the search parties came back to Hogwarts to get classes started, the news of Hermione's whereabouts spread like melting butter throughout Hogwarts. Ron and the whole student body, especially Harry, were pitifully sad. "I feel like I have no purpose on this Earth without her," uttered Harry. Ron took a book and slapped the back of Harry's head to get him out of his dramatic phase. Harry and Ron have been planning on how Harry would ask Hermione out. Harry put a spell on two ordinary band-aids, that when both worn at the same time it would stay on as long as they loved each other. If one of them didn't like each other anymore or was flirting with someone, it would fall off. Harry could picture him and Hermione in their own casket with the band-aid still attached. Ron was in utter disgust of Harry always moping around so he stepped up to the plate and said, "Let's find Hermione! We could get expelled, but we shall proceed in our quest with our chins in the air!" They went to the door of the common room and wanted to run away to fetch Hermione. They rolled out of the door and stumbled upon Mrs. Norris. From the corner of Harry's right ear he heard Mr. Filch, so he wasn't far behind. Mrs. Norris hissed extremely loud as Harry and Ron were trying to escape. Mr. Filch yelled, "What are you doing?" "Oh, nothing," said Harry, and him and Ron ran off to breakfast. Meanwhile while the students were walking to eat. Professor Snape was making a potion that would poison anyone who would drink it. Professor Snape took a container from one of the house elves and filled his concoction in it. Then he walked away to let his potion cool. Today's special for lunch was a green soup. The house elves were all out of it, so they went back to the kitchen to get a new portion. Without thinking the house elf took Professor Snape's potion and started to serve it to the students. As soon as one of kids picked up their spoon filled with the new "soup" the house elf gave out, Professor Snape came running out and screaming, "Stop, don't eat anything!" He was too late. Professor Snape saw pain in the student's faces as their head dropped on the table. Thud, bop, bounce, smack. Students were dropping like flies, literally. But, for some reason just the Hufflepuff students were poisoned. Their bowls were licked clean. "Oh, bloody hell Snape!" yelled students from left to right. Ron threw down his spoon and pushed the bowl away is disgust. All the students were taken to the Hospital Wing for immediate emergency attention. Madame Pumfrey was frazzled with all her new patients. Out in the alley people were dancing. A kid named Rabbie served another kid named Jaime. "You got served," yelled Rabbie at Jaime. Dumbledore came out of no where and said, "What's the meaning of this "served?". Rabbie and Jaime stood up and said, "You are hella whack!" and walked away. Meanwhile back at the Hospital Wing, students were still unconscious. Later on at lunch, Hedwig came soaring through and dropped off a letter. Harry jumped up with happiness because he was always happy when he received mail. It was a envelope with writing on it that seeming so familiar to him. On the cover of the envelope it read "To Harry Potter". Harry ripped open the envelope with excitement. Harry read,  
  
Dear Harry, Please help me. This is Hermione. I am trapped and secured by guards, they want some amulet from me. I don't know what they want but I need your help. I am at Givada's something. I'm scared and I miss you, when you come, have backup. Love from, Hermione  
  
Harry got up and started his plan on saving the love of his life.  
  
AN: Sorry about the "You Got Served" thing. It won't happen again. I was in a crazy mood. More chapterS coming, then next one you don't want to miss. 


End file.
